In safety edges for the doors of trains and other public transportation, as well as public buildings, elevators, and the like, certain problems exist without satisfactory solution. Among the problems of prior art door edges of the type described are the requirements of excessive deflection and force in order to actuate the safety switch; the problems of satisfactory operation throughout wide temperature variations, both indoors and out; the limited number of cycles of operation without failure; the inability to isolate different environmental conditions, such as to retain interior heat in the winter and exclude exterior heat in the summer, as well as to exclude driving rain and other precipitation; and the inability in prior art structures to achieve a sufficiently interfitting or overlapping relationship while accommodating to misalignment and other variations in door construction.